when a nightmare becomes a dream
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: sylar and claire She watched with narrow eyes at the shadowed figure of a man she loathed for eternity burned quotes from "invisible thread." into redemption


She watched with narrow eyes at the black figure of a man she loathed for eternity burned, for all the sin he had done, for everything he took from her, for every breath he still had The ashes flew like snow, white and flaky, they partly blinded her of seeing the blazing flames in gulf the man who had tuned into a devil. She hated this man, he had took her ability to heal, and turned himself into a cold blooded murderer, a disgusting creep. His scent traveled with the ashes ,the scent of KILLER, A BEAST. The smell of cold iron, mixed with the scent of gasoline, his blood boiling, droplets of burning skin, and cheap hair gel. Claire stood in between her father Noah and her determined, and stable uncle peter. She watched as Sylar's body burned, intently never really looking away, she had to make sure he was gone that he wouldn't come back alive, but he didn't , but somehow she thought that it couldn't be possible, she had escaped many fires in the past, what if the fire had been put out what if he woke up, she stayed calm, when she saw her father walk towards Angela but with suspicious eyes, she knew her father wanted to kill sylar but how did he do it. She looked at peter and walked over to her father, "I can't believe he's really dead." She said questioningly. "He is Claire he really is." She looked into her fathers eyes to see if he was lying if she could read him, but she only saw the burning flames mirror in his glasses Noah placed his had on her back to walk her away from the fire, She looked back, and with each step she looked back. When she looked into the fire she saw glimpses of the time she spent with him earlier, she thought back on everything he said to her.

_She was stiff, she could not move anything on her own, as she sat on the couch, heavily breathing so angry, and scared while being in the presence of her biggest enemy, she was like a puppet, that was only being played with, she stared at her biological father, but he was not who he seemed to be, he phone rang, and she went to answer it only to see the man change into a doppelganger of herself. And she motioned her to stand up. He took her phone, and with her dark eyes, spoke just like, moved just like her, she put her finger on her mouth to indicate to be quiet. "Yes it's him.." she was coming closer to her self, and now Claire could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She wrenched in disgust , but could not move anything to swing back. "Because it's me." He said. His voice so raspy, yet intriguing. She felt him inch closer to her as he breathed in, the scent of her hair, her heart was beating fast built up with so much angst she wished at that moment she could stab him in the back of the head with something. "Oh GOD! This is fun!" _

"_You're disgusting." She said with clenched teeth. _

"_How about some wine." Sylar asked nonchalantly. He motioned his fingers to have Claire walk to the wine cabinet , and opened it. She could feel his cold eyes staring at her from behind. She pulled out the wine and with his finger he motioned her to open it. _

"_Don't you love a good pinot." she didn't want to laugh but she laughed in disgust, _

"_My dad's on his way, he's going to stop you then I'm going to kill you. " she said assuringly. He flipped her around so fast she could have dropped the bottle. She caught her breath because at that moment she though he was going to hurt her. She was walking towards the opposite sofa with the bottle in her hand , he had her set it on the table. _

"_Actually I'm going to kill him..or have you kill him." she looked at him frightened , he was a monster . "Don't give me that look." He turned her again and as she walked to the cabinet to get the glasses. _

_He spoke again, " Everybody dies sometime, well almost everybody, papa petrelli, mama bennet, in a baby voice he said "Mr. muggles." He was such a child trapped in an adult man's body. _

"_What's your brother's name again larry?" she took a deep breath to correct him _

"_Lyle." _

"_Lyle that right he's going to die too."_

_she set the glasses on the table, "as we speak my fathers dying." He sat her down, and she felt a bit at ease when he did that, "Did I tell you I got to meet my real dad." __**is he a monster like you? **__The question arose in her mind. "Boy was that a dissapointment." Claire rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. "What the hell was this sick masochistic bastard talking about. "Have you ever stopped and thought about how much we have in common Claire." yes she did and she regretted it. He listed things including adoption, and immortality. He was now sitting next to her so close she could smell his musky cologne, he had her drink a sip of wine, and tried to resist it. Her expression was confusion, as to what he was doing when he clinked her glass with his, his arm was now around her and the cologne made it a bit more awkward as well. "I can't die." she mocked a evil laugh "Oh you can die, I'll make sure of it." she smiled lightly. He laughed as if he repented that gesture, and with instinct, made he sip a little bit more wine simply trying to ease her into this well.. She didn't know what it was. "The wine tasted, like blood on her lips, it was warm and the taste of it made her skin crawl. He leaned in closer to her, "You'll get bored after years of trying to off watchng all your loved ones drop like flies." She didn't dare to look at him, looking into his eyes would lure her into doing something she didn't want to do believe him. "You nay eventually come to forgive me." his rough fingers were now entangled in her hair, she didn't move, she could never.._

"_Maybe come to love me." it was like whiplash, what did he say… she would never love a monster. "I'll keep trying to kill you for the rest.. Of my life," _

"_Well everybody needs a hobby." _

_She looked back at the window, with a what the fuck expression. "Now I'm not saying there aren't bridges that need to be built but if we start building them now." his voice softened and he was serious, he moved is closer. His fingers were now sliding against Claire's cheek, and in that moment she felt intensity rush through her body, she closed her eyes wishing that this wasn't really it was just some fucked up dream, but it wasn't , his fingers were caressing her cheek, his breath was warm in her hair her body clenched and she felt warm fluids coming from her lower self. She breathed shakily, and all she wanted was this dream to be over. His mouth inches from her ear, "You could be my first, first lady." His lips were brushing against her cheek, inching closer to her mouth, she tightened it with all her might but it was a spark in sylar that moved him away from her, and she caught her breath. 'Looks like daddy's here." _

She looked at the fire one last time before she entered the car.. She pawned over questions and answers, and the things he had done, how he had once saved he life. "Did he love her?" She didn't know. Her nightmare was over. But maybe the dreaming will begin.


End file.
